


Underland

by Idiot_Who_Loves_Biggie_Cheese (Isbus)



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Undertale rip-off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Idiot_Who_Loves_Biggie_Cheese
Summary: So yeah the characters are different and there is no Undertale characters, the basis is the same





	1. Prologue

My younger sister Kyleigh and I were playing in the meadows. As we were playing, we found a hole. Kyleigh, being the adventurous girl that she is, jumped down the hole. I yelled her name as I saw her fall. 

At first I was going to find a ladder, a rope, something to get her up to me, but I decided not to waste time. I jumped down the hole in fear of what was down here.

 


	2. Act 1: The Ruins of Ruined People l Part 1: Ruler of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new adventure

Light shined upon me like I was being raised to heaven, but darkness surrounded me like a Hell. The thing that stood clear was a man so skinny he looked like a skeleton. He wore a red vest, red ripped pants and a top hat with a red scarf rapped around the hat. He had grey skin, no eyebrows and eyes that rarely blinked. He tugged me by my hand then stepped into the darkness while continuing to pull me by my hand. I tried shouting at him to stop but he just ran up the stairs towards to gate. 

“Somebody help me!” I shouted. “Anybody?” I asked. Nobody responded to either question. I sighed and thought about what to do. Nothing came to mind. Just run with him, that’s it. I just now noticed how his grip was strong though he had the frame of the undead. It was weird. 

We arrived at his destination, or at least that’s what I thought. We were in a room that was a dark as night. There were shades of dark blue all around me but the thing that stood out most was a galaxy in the shape of a man- he practically glowed! He didn’t have a mouth or any facial features, aside from black holes which served as eyes. The skeleton man let me go, so I stepped towards the galaxy man. 

“Stop, human.” His voice was deep and smooth like water. As he commanded, I paused my movement. “What are you doing here, girl?” He asked while holding my chin up to stare into his dark “eyes”. 

“I’m here for my sister!” I exclaimed angrily. “Where is she?!” He squinted.

“Whoever your sister may be is not our child to babysit. So if you’re looking for her then she might already be out of the Ruins. But if you want to find her, you have to get past the monsters, my creations. They’ve taken over the Ruins and need to be destroyed. So, if you can do that, then I’ll help you find your sister... or maybe you deserve more...” he mumbled the end. 

“Why can’t you do that yourself?” 

“I don’t do things like that, Creature is incapable of fighting, and my brother has witnessed what they can do.” I nearly asked why but he immediately cut me off. “He got killed by them. So **you**  have to do it, girl.” 

“My name is Karen! And I’ll do it. But if you don’t tell me where to find her...” 

“What will you do? I’m the ruler of everything.” He paused. “Anyway, just go find and kill those monsters. ANd I’m not talking about humans.” I bit my lip and avoided punching him in his nonexistent face. I walked away and looked for places I haven’t been. So I stepped into a room with a water fountain. When I walked to the water fountain, I felt refreshed. As soon as I splashed my face in the water, I ran towards a new room. The room contained several people things that wear clear and shown their insides. Since they were small, I stomped on them and crushed them and when they climbed up me I would slap them away. 

 _Screee!_  Gone the creatures. I hit them until each creation was a splat on the floor or on my arms and legs. I walked into each room and done the same thing until they were dead. ALL of them. So I walked towards the room with the ruler and creature. They sat in the room waiting on me. 

“You’re back, and alive. I actually thought you were dead. Guess you proved me wrong.” I laughed. “Well, I don’t know where she is. But, if she’s like the other humans and ran from my creations, she’s probably is in the Sunny Side. There. Now, GO!”


	3. Act 1: The Ruins of Ruined People | Part 2: Entering the Sunny Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making her way down town, walking slow, cause you know, need more pages

I was about to run out of the room until I saw Creature spin a dial on the wall. Once he stopped the dial from continuing to spin, it landed on a yellow slot. It opened a door in the middle of the room on the farthest wall from me. I asked them about the door. To which Creature replied with, “In........here.......”. 

“Thank you. Have a nice day you two.” I walked through the door. “But where am I to go?” I asked before realizing that they shut the door behind me. I was still in the dark brown halls of the ruins. I saw a door next to where I stood but dared not to go through. I cursed then looked behind me; there was no door! I wanted to go back from which I came but I saw no way of going back.

I gone down the hall past the door next to where I came from to see another fountain. There was a note on the fountain that said, “You’ve made it farther than most, now, go up the stairs to claim your reward.”. I climbed up the stairs and found a table with a plate that had nothing on it but crumbs. 

“Some reward.” I mumbled. I stepped into the next room which had graffiti which said, “Now... puzzles!”. I sighed. There were papers that had questions on it. Such as, “If you lick something, what is it?”. I written down the answers. Suddenly a key dropped from a portal. I picked it up and opened the locked door. 

The door could barely open. I wondered why until I saw rotten skeletons drop at my feet. I screamed. As soon as I calmed down, which was quite a while, I walked through the corpses. It disgusted me but I did it anyway. It was a long hallway so it was hard to see when the end was. But there it was, light at the end of the tunnel. It was like the sun was shining in, but we’re underground! 

I stepped through to see a beach. It suprised me. 

“Welcome to the Sunny Side!”


	4. Act 2: The Sunny Side | Part 1: The Sunny Side Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Sunny Side

I looked to my right to see a girl in a blue swimsuit. She had turquoise hair and a pair of sunglasses. She smiled when she saw my face. “I’m Maggie! How’s your day in Underland so far?” she asked while hugging me. “Sorry for surprise hugging you, lady, but I’m so happy to see another fit person here! Everyone else binge-eats here. Oh and I like your eyes!” She blabbered. “What’s your name again?” 

“Karen, and I need to find my sister, Kyleigh. She wears a red sweater and has a blonde right sided fringe. She’s probably-” 

“Haven’t seen her. Although she would stand out considering the fact that, well if you haven’t notice yet, we don’t wear sweaters here. But she would also blend in since a lot of trans gender girls- is she transgender?- have short hair around here. But the point is that she’s not around here. Maybe she’s at the Sunny Side Spa where the Prince is hanging out.” She nodded. As I thought to myself she continued to talk.

I was excited to hear the word ‘prince’. If a Prince is second to the king then he could order people to look for her! Brilliant idea, me! “Show me where the spa is.” I demanded. She dipped her shades down to reveal her surprised expression in her sparkling blue eyes. 

“Hmph!” She pushed her shades back onto the bridge of her nose. “Say it nicely.” She crossed her arms and looked away from me to look angry. But to me she looked kinda adorable. 

“Can you please show me where the spa is?” I asked kindly. 

“Oh of course I can, silly! I have legs to walk and a mind to focus on and remember where to go!” She took my hand. “Just follow me.” She ran really fast and dragged me there because I couldn’t keep up. “And we’re here. I hope you enjoy the spa!” She ran to the side where we were before. I enter the spa. 

Steam filled my senses. I walked through the steam and saw many people relaxing in hot springs, getting massages, and even some sipping on martinis. They all looked so calm with smiles plastered on their face. “Welcome!” A woman walks up to me. Like multiple others, she wore a bikini with silk wrapped around her waist which drooped down her legs. “You have just waltzed into the Sunny Side Spa! I’m Heather! What can I do for you?” She asked while shaking my hand. 

“I’m here for my sister, also, I wanna see the prince.” I replied, sweating. 

“Well, I’m not sure who your sister is so all I can say is; I don’t know where your sister is! But, I can show you to the prince! Follow me to the regal spa section.” We began to walk past the fat men, skinny girls, and other characters- like a man with black messy hair! So we stepped towards an area with a sign that read, “Regal Spa Section”. “Boom! And now I’ll show you, the prince!” She opened the door which revealed...! No prince. 

“But you said-!” 

“Huh. I swore he was in here. Maybe he walked out when I wasn’t watching. Oh well, it was worth a try! Please, stay a while! Have some fun here! But I can’t say anything to influence your decision because people here don’t like it when I influence people like you!” She ran off. 

“Well, I might stay here for a while...” I spoken my thoughts aloud. “Wait...” I controlled my mouth this time to make sure I didn’t say what I truly felt. 

_I have to find Kyleigh! Maybe someone knows where she is. Only one way to find out._


End file.
